may2014_uhdfandomcom-20200214-history
02 Gilgamesh
2. Gilgamesh 1. Compare/contrast Ishtar’s and Gilgamesh’s trip to the underworld Ishtar goes underworld When ishtar goes to the underworld she must/does strip off all her jewlery and luxeries. When she does she appears dead. When she leaves, she puts back on her rob, jewlery and other luxeries. There is no motive given for her desent. With Gilgamesh, he first goes down to the underworl to seek immortality, but only to realize after that he cannot get immortality. This is because he blew his only chance at immortality by not eating the blessed food the Mr. and Mrs. _____(something)____ gave him. The second trip was to see Enkidu. Istars trip was with out motive, but to tell a tale of fertility/seasonality. They were both similar in that they traveled far distances and was instructed by other people of how to get to the underworld. 2. Editorial difficulties in getting Gilgamesh text Many different translations. No motives were given in the original. Parts of tablets were gone. Many years have past since they were written, and many years had past before the tablets were found again. There was some odd 1000's of years that the stories were lost. This has lead to gaps in understanding the stroy. When the tablets were found again, they had to be translated, and at this point many of the dielets were lost. Also, we don't know exactly when they were written, leaving difficulties in translation. If there was a clear timeline of events, then translating might be easier. When there is an understanding of the world around the story, then links of characters and plots are more easily disected. 3. Gilgamesh & Enkidu = brothers, counterparts, and powerful together Because they are so different from each other, and therefore powerful together. They have many different skills. Together they are numen (godly being). They are brothers in that Gilgamesh's mother adopted Enkidu, and because they would die for each other. They are counterparts because Enkidu is much more down to earth, and in some ways naive. Gilgamesh is a king. He is wealthy and distinguished. They both seemed to have been raised to want deverence. yet, for each other they would give there lives. Gilgamesh is arrogant, yet kind, while Enkidu is also arrogant and kind, but he seems alittle more wise. They both questioned their humanity, although gilgamesh's was immortality, and enkidu was animalistic. 4. Gilgamesh & Enkidu = each other’s beloved Platonic love – person who can save each other’s life. Enkidu’s death 5. Role of Gilgamesh’s mother in Enkidu’s adoption Goddess Ninsun is hesitant to adopt Enkidu at first. He’s deserves a brother on earth, his father is dead, mother is distant. 6. Role of prostitute in Enkidu’s entrance into the city of men The prostitue was to get Enkidu to be more human-like, and take him from his animalistic instincts. To essentially get him ready to meet Gilgamesh. 7. Role of hunter They role of the hunter was to trap food for their villages, alothough he had a larger role in the gods eyes. The hunters role was to draw Enkidu out of the wild so that he was close enough for the prostitue to get to. Also he plays an important role for the reader becuase he sets the scene to show his humanity and big-heartedness. To show that he thinks he is an animal like those being hunted. 8. Nature of Ishtar 9. Characters who represent philosophies in Gilgamesh 10. Where do the gods live, how do they interact w/men? 11. Similar elements of Gilgamesh & Homeric epic 12. Similar themes of Gilgamesh & Homeric epic 13. Magic weapons & epic catalogue function 14. Why is Gilgamesh the lion king, and in what museum can you find depiction of him? Middle Eastern and African tradition signify magnanimity – generous and . Get more than more than he needs for his people, protects his people. This depiction of him can be found in Louvre. Arcadia – part of Sumerian Ishtar – goddess of love & war (view statue) Gilgamesh – no resource to enslave others, so enslave his own people to build wall Discover mortality through death of his mirror image Gilgamesh = 2/3 god + 1/3 man; Enkudu = 2/3 animal + 1/3 man Droit de seigneur – domination of citizens, including sleeping w/folks Enkudu – originally punishment, because Gilgamesh is a good but not great king; w/animal wife & family; open traps/etc, annoying. Loving someone makes people humble. Gilgamesh will lose Enkudu, his loved one. This is humbling experience. Barmaid – doesn’t know who he is. Closes door to Gilgamesh, but ultimately gives him beer and advice. Journey won’t amount to anything, go home, marry, have children, bathe, clean clothes. Hold his children’s hands and be nice to wife. Not hedonism, but is epicureanism. 7 loaves of bread, one every day – to tell time. Lose the right to immortality. Tablet 12 – add-on. Due to Assyrians vs Egyptians – Ishtar’s trip to underworld